Fête des morts
by Kessaku
Summary: Vous aimez les ninjas d'Oto? Vous aimez les morts? Vous allez adorer la Fête des morts ! Et si tout ce beau monde ne pensait qu'à se venger? Qu'adviendrait il d'eux? Attention spoiler: chap 356 357: après le retour de Kabuto
1. Chap 1 : Descente aux enfers

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Fête des morts

Genre : Adventure/Supernatural

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas, mais présence de personnages mythologiques.

Spoiler : Chap 356-357 : Après que Kabuto ait transféré l'âme d'Orochimaru dans son corps.

* * *

**FETE DES MORTS**

**Chap 1 : Descente aux enfers**

Imaginez Konoha, non allons un peu plus bas, dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Payons Charon, fils immortel de l'Erèbe et de la Nuit, puis longeons les rives du Styx pour arriver aux portes des Enfers. Soyons fous ! Passons devant Cerbère, le chien des enfers, et ouvrons cette lugubre porte. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans le vestibule de ce monde, mais dirigeons nous plutôt vers les cercles. En effet, neuf cercles divisent les âmes des pécheurs. Circulons à travers ces derniers pour enfin arriver au cercle des meurtriers. Arrêtons-nous et contemplons un peu les répréhensibles habitants, six d'entre eux vont bientôt connaître leur vengeance :

Tout d'abord, Jirobou, ninja trop gourmand d'énergie vitale, se retrouve, pris au piège dans son propre dôme de pierre, infiniment vidé de son chakra et condamné à une fatigue interminable.

Ensuite, Kidomaru, maître des araignées, est maintenant accroché à une énorme toile, de laquelle il ne peut se défaire, et dévoré petit à petit par ses araignées.

D'autre part, Ukon et Sakon, frères inséparables, subissent le même châtiment : chacun des deux est contraint de manger son propre frère par l'intermédiaire d'un diablotin qui ne s'arrêtera jamais de les reconstituer.

Par ailleurs, Tayuya, musicienne et illusionniste, endure le son de sa propre flûte. Alors prisonnière d'une illusion, elle perçoit la même souffrance que ses victimes, mais sans durée déterminée.

Pour finir, notre fidèle Kimimaro, descendant de la lignée des Kaguya, se retrouve privé de tout ses os, et écartelé dans quatre coins différents par des diablotins.

Ainsi, leurs jours s'écoulent péniblement et chaque minute nourrie un peu plus leurs haines contre Suna et Konoha. Mais cela allait bientôt changer. En effet, plus loin, le dernier serviteur d'Orochimaru approche du sinistre lieu et arrive rapidement près de ses anciens compagnons.

Parvenu au neuvième cercle, il se hâte de libérer les ninjas du son. Ainsi, il détruit une partie du dôme de pierre et en tire Jirobou. Le maléfice rompu, l'imposant shinobi reprend lentement ses esprits. Par la suite, il détache difficilement Kidomaru de sa toile, se débarrasse du diablotin de Ukon et Sakon et ceux de Kimimaro, touche simplement Tayuya pour la réveiller de son illusion. Chacun des serviteurs redevient lui-même, et les plaies disparaissent malgré les séquelles mentales de certains, comme Ukon et Sakon ne pouvant s'empêcher de vomir leurs indésirables « repas ».

A présent, les six personnes font face à leur sauveur :

Sakon : Qu'est-ce que …. Tu fais ici ?

Ukon : Et comment … ?

Kimimaro : Je dois admettre que tu éveilles quelque peu ma curiosité, Kabuto.

Kabuto : Pour l'instant, sortons d'ici, je vous expliquerez tout en détail à la surface. Seulement, Prenez garde ! Suivez-moi, mais surtout ne vous retournez en aucun cas tant que nous ne sommes pas tous arrivés!

Jirobou : Et Pourquoi ?

Tayuya : Tu verras bien gros cul, tu n'as qu'à essayer !

Kidomaru : Ne traînons pas ! J'ai hâte de revoir la lumière du jour.

Ils se mettent ainsi en route, marchant dans les pas de Kabuto. Les uns derrière les autres, nous avons donc Kabuto, suivi de près par Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru et pour finir Jirobou. Seulement, les conseils de Kabuto n'ont pas été retenus par tout le monde. En effet, la lumière se rapproche peu à peu et les six premiers sont déjà en haut de l'escalier des enfers, cependant Kidomaru ayant à peine posé le pied à l'extérieur se retourne pour voir Jirobou. Ce geste fut fatal puisque ce dernier disparu sous ses yeux.

Kidomaru : Mais … Que se passe-t-il ?! JIROBOUU !

Kabuto : Ca ne sert à rien de crier à présent ! Je vous avez dis de ne pas regarder derrière vous ! Tu viens de renvoyer ton coéquipier aux enfers !

Kidomaru : Mais …. J'étais déjà sorti des enfers !

Tayuya : Mais pas lui imbécile !

Ukon : Et… on ne peut pas retourner le chercher ?

Kabuto : Impossible ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'aventurer aux enfers comme on veut ??

Kidomaru : Et comment t'as fait toi ?

Kabuto : Eh bien, à l'aide des premières recherches d'Orochimaru et en continuant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à mettre au point un jutsu qui fit apparaître un passage conduisant aux enfers. Seulement, il m'a fallu beaucoup de sacrifices et de temps pour le mettre au point, on ne peut pas y retourner comme ça.

Kimimaro : Et sinon… tu nous as dis que tu nous expliquerais tout…

Kabuto : Eh bien pour faire simple, Orochimaru-sama est à présent en moi. A la suite de sa défaite contre Sasuke Uchiha, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour le garder « en vie ». Cependant, son pouvoir s'est nettement affaibli et j'ai besoin de vous pour rétablir l'empire qu'il avait construit en ramenant disciples et prisonniers et en se vengeant des quatre membres d'Hebi.

Sakon : Et c'est qui ces membres d'Hebi ?

Ukon : Et pourquoi se venger ?

Kabuto : Ils nous ont trahis, ils ont trahis Orochimaru-sama ! Il s'agit de Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, et notre cher Sasuke !

Tayuya : PARDON ?!

Kimimaro : Calme-toi Tayuya. Ecoute Kabuto, ton histoire est peu claire et je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous en discutions entre nous.

Kabuto : Quoi ?

Ils s'éloignent de Kabuto, se mettent en ronde et commencent la délibération, l'un lance parfois un regard mesquin vers celui-ci. Après quelques minutes, Kimimaro se rapproche :

Kimimaro : Kabuto, je vais te donner les raisons de notre refus.

Kabuto : Quoi ? J'hallucine !

Kimimaro : Tout d'abord, Juugo est mon seul ami, je ne le tuerais donc pas puisque j'ai d'avantage confiance en lui qu'en toi. Ensuite, nous sommes morts tous les six en essayant désespérément de ramener Sasuke à Orochimaru-sama, et maintenant tu veux qu'on le tue ??! Par ailleurs, nous avons d'autres projets en tête !

Kabuto : Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de servir Orochimaru-sama ??

Tayuya : « Orochimaru-sama » ? Il est mort ! Tu l'as dis toi-même !

Sakon : Nous ! Nous nous dirigeons vers Suna !

Ukon : Pour NOUS venger justement ! (Et pas LE)

Sakon : Car …. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié être découpé en morceaux par une vulgaire marionnette.

Tayuya : Je tuerais cette blondasse de mes mains !

Kidomaru : Je croyais que ta seule arme était ta flûte ?

Tayuya : Ta gueule Kidomaru !

Kimimaro : Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la santé je pourrais me débarrasser comme je voudrais de ce démon.

Kidomaru : Euh … Au passage … on pourrait faire un petit tour à Konoha ?

Ukon : T'inquiète, dès qu'on aura tué une grande partie de leurs ninjas, ils se hâteront d'appeler Konoha en renforts !

Tayuya : Bon ben c'est décidé, en route vers Suna !

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque des serpents leur barrèrent la route.

Kabuto : Vous n'irez nulle part.

Kidomaru : ah oui ?

Kimimaro : Kabuto, ton pouvoir est encore très instable et tu ne le contrôles pas totalement, ça se voit ! Un combat serait parfaitement inutile, d'autant plus que nous sommes cinq contre toi, seul…

Kabuto : NON ! OROCHIMARU-SAMA EST EN MOI !

Une prison d'os vînt condamner Kabuto.

Kimimaro : Reste tranquille !

Tayuya : Et dis nous au passage où on est exactement.

Kabuto : Et merde ! Je ne le vous direz pas.

Sakon : Allez ! Si tu nous le dis avec un peu de chance on reviendra, notre vengeance assouvie.

Kabuto détournant les yeux :

Kabuto : … nous sommes tout au nord d'Oto.

Ukon : Merci bien l'ami !

Tayuya : Ben salut ! Juste un conseil, vas voir un psy !

Ils partirent ainsi en direction du village caché de Suna, un but précis est à présent dans leur tête et dans leur cœur : Se venger !

**Fin du Chap 1**

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous plaît pour l'instant ? Laissez-nous des reviews :D !**


	2. Chap 2 : Infiltration réussie !

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Fête des morts

Genre : Adventure/Supernatural

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

* * *

**FETE DES MORTS**

**Chap 2 : Infiltration réussie !**

Nos compagnons, en route pour Suna, établissent un plan afin de s'infiltrer dans le village sans se faire repérer.

Trois jours passent et les montagnes sablées de Suna apparaissent enfin devant leurs yeux. Dissimulés derrière un rocher, leur tactique se met à exécution. Les cinq juunins surveillant l'entrée du village voient alors se former au loin une armée de répugnantes araignées attirant ainsi leur attention. Par conséquent, ils ne remarquent pas les quatre ninjas du son se faufiler derrière eux. Sans aucune pitié, sans même leur laisser le temps de réaliser, ils leur tranchent la gorge et mettent fin à leurs jours :

Tayuya : Ca, c'est fait !

Ils disposent ensuite les corps à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Kimimaro : Maintenant, enfilez-moi chacun un de ces revêtements. Sakon, Ukon, il serait préférable que vous vous sépariez.

Ukon et Sakon : Quoi ?!

Kidomaru : Bah oui ! On peut pas dire qu'un ninja à deux têtes passe inaperçu !

Tayuya : Je n'pensais pas le dire un jour mais …. Kidomaru a raison, nous serions directement fichés comme étrangers, mais en même temps fringués comme des juunins de Suna : c'est plutôt louche non ?

Sakon : Dans ces cas là, Kidomaru est mal placé pour parler !

Ukon : Coupons-lui ses bras !

Kidomaru : Non mais t'es malade ?!

Kimimaro : Tu n'as qu'à cacher tes bras superflus dans ta veste.

Kidomaru : Mais j'vais avoir l'air gros !

Tayuya : Ca changera pas vraiment de d'habitude !

Kimimaro : Assez plaisanté, dépêchez-vous.

Sakon : Mais oui, Tayuya habille-toi voyons !

Ukon : Ouaiii ! Un strip-tease !

Tayuya : Enfoiré …

Kimimaro : Le prochain qui parle, je l'égorge.

Tous : …

Enfin prêts, ils avancent vers le village où demeurent leurs ennemis.

Kimimaro : Maintenant, la seconde partie du plan : les trouver.

Sakon : Justement … je me souviens pas qu'on ait approfondi cette étape en détail …

Kidomaru : Qui a amené son bottin ?

Tous : …

Kimimaro (d'un ton désespéré): Bon écoutez moi, on se sépare en deux groupes, on espionne quelques temps histoire d'avancer dans nos recherches et on se retrouve ici dans une heure. Ukon, Sakon, vous venez avec moi, Kidomaru et Tayuya vous partez de ce côté. Et surtout, ne faîtes rien de stupide ! Si vous les apercevez, contentez vous d'en savoir un maximum sur eux.

Sans manifestation d'opposition, ils se quittent.

Tayuya et Kidomaru arrivent enfin sur une petite place.

Kidomaru : Bon… On fait quoi ?

Tayuya : Abruti tais-toi, je réfléchis … (quelques secondes plus tard) On a qu'à demander !

Kidomaru : Je ne suis pas sûr que …

Tayuya : Discute pas c'est comme ça c'est tout !

Kidomaru : Si on a des problèmes je tiens à ce que tu prennes TOUTES les responsabilités !

Tayuya s'approche alors d'un marchand :

Marchand : Bien le bonjour ma p'tite dame, vous prendriez bien un fruit ! C'est si bon quand il fait chaud ! Tenez voilà un bel ananas …

Tayuya : Non en fait …

Marchand : Alors une petite pomme, regardez com…

Tayuya : ESPECE DE VI …

Kidomaru l'arrête net, la main devant la bouche.

Kidomaru (murmurant) : Non mais t'es pas bien ! Comment veux tu qu'il nous dise quoi que ce soit si tu t'énerves comme ça !

Tayuya reprend doucement son souffle et tente alors de se calmer sous l'emprise de son coéquipier. Celui-ci retire prudemment sa main la laissant questionner de nouveau.

Tayuya : Ecoutez monsieur le vieux bonhomme, je tiens juste à savoir si le nom de « Gaara » vous dit quelque chose.

Marchand : Gaara ? Sabaku no Gaara ?

Les deux personnages acquiescent d'un timide hochement de tête.

Marchand : Et vous osez vous moquer d'un honnête marchand comme moi ? Vous ninjas de Suna ? Vous devriez avoir honte !

Tayuya : Pardon ?

Marchand : Et vous persistez en plus !

Kidomaru : J'ai pas tout compris …

Marchand : Vous allez me dire que des ninjas de Suna sont capables d'oublier le nom de leur propre Kazekage ! J'en doute !

Tayuya : …

Kidomaru (chuchotant à Tayuya) : J'adore toujours tes idées lumineuses. T'en as une autre à nous proposer là maintenant tout de suite ? Par ce qu'on en a vraiment besoin…

Marchand : Haaaaaa je vois … vous n'êtes pas….

Tayuya l'interrompt, la main devant la bouche et un kunai sous la gorge :

Tayuya : Hé le vieux maintenant tu la fermes !

Un bruit les fait paniquer, il est temps de partir.

Kidomaru : Bon, le vieux, on peut te faire confiance ?

Le marchand acquiesce d'un signe de tête, Tayuya le relâche.

Tayuya (tout en le menaçant avec le kunai) : Tu parles, t'es mort !

Ils disparurent dans la brume de Suna. Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, les cinq aventuriers se retrouvent aux portes de Suna :

Kimimaro : Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Kidomaru : Il se trouve que notre cher Gaara n'est rien de moins que le Kazekage du village !

Tayuya : En gros, on le retrouvera au quartier général !

Ukon : Joli !

Sakon : Nous on a croisé Kankuro … mais rien de très palpitant, il s'entraînait avec ses élèves…

Kimimaro : Bon installons-nous dans une auberge pour la nuit, nous réfléchirons à un plan qui s'exécutera à l'aube.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'un petit groupe de ninjas occupèrent l'attention de Kidomaru. C'était le marchand les montrant du doigt à ce groupe qui commence alors à courir dans leur direction.

Kidomaru : J'crois qu'on va avoir comme un problème …

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**

* * *

Désolé pour le retard de quelques mois, mais nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu :D !


	3. Chap 3 : Course Poursuite

Auteur : Kessaku

Titre : Fête des morts

Genre : Adventure/Supernatural

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

Merci pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Phibriza Hellmaster qui nous a réveillées pour le coup !

* * *

**FETE DES MORTS**

**Chap 3 : Course poursuite**

Le marchand les avait dénoncés, c'était un fait. Seul Kidomaru avait remarqué les huit ninjas de Suna qui se dirigeaient dangereusement vers eux.

Kidomaru (tapotant l'épaule de Kimimaro): Euh… Ils arrivent !

Kimimaro : Mais de qui tu parles ?

Kidomaru montre le groupe de ninjas du doigt.

Kidomaru : Tayuya, tes responsabilités tu les prends ? Après tout, c'était TA merveilleuse idée !

Tayuya (serrant les dents): Ce marchand…

Après avoir pris conscience de la situation, Kimimaro, Ukon et Sakon se retournent d'un air accusateur vers les deux coupables.

Ukon : Vous auriez pu prendre la peine de nous avertir !

Sakon : Je croyais que la consigne c'était : « ne pas faire de bêtises ».

Kimimaro : Préparez-vous à combattre au lieu de parler inutilement.

Chacun se place en position de combat, s'apprête à se défendre. Kunais et shurikens sont lancés dans leur direction. Kimimaro s'avance rapidement, pose les mains à terre et fait jaillir un mur d'os du sol. Ce dernier, assez large et haut, pare l'attaque. Kimimaro tourne la tête vers ses compagnons et s'exclame :

Kimimaro : On s'enfonce dans le village !

Kimimaro retire son précédent mur. Kidomaru déchire son haut et dévoile ses six bras. Avant même que leurs opposants n'aient le temps de réagir, il s'empresse de les immobiliser avec sa toile.

Sans réfléchir les quatre du son suivent alors, en courant, leur chef de fortune vers l'intérieur du village. Pendant leur course, des questions se posent tout de même :

Sakon : Pourquoi par ici ?

Ukon : Quel est ton plan, Kimimaro ?

Kimimaro : Pour l'instant, on ne perd pas de vue notre cible. Nous sèmerons les gardes, tout en nous rapprochant du quartier général.

Les cinq aventuriers arrivent alors au marché sur la petite place déjà visitée auparavant par Tayuya et Kidomaru. Ce dernier et Ukon attrapent rapidement et discrètement chacun un poncho sur l'étalage d'un marchand afin de camoufler, pour l'un, ses bras, pour l'autre son frère avec qui il s'empresse de fusionner.

De l'autre côté, les huit ninjas de Suna finissent par se détacher de la toile. Ils déboulent sur la place du marché, mais leurs ennemis se sont déjà mêlés à la foule. Néanmoins, les cheveux roses de Tayuya ne passent pas longtemps inaperçus.

Repérés, une bataille commence au sein du village. Sur cette place, les habitants s'éloignent rapidement pris de panique, et se cachent derrière les stands du marché. Les ninjas de Suna sortent leurs kunais, nos amis sortent également l'équipement dérobé lors de leur arrivée. Sans vouloir s'épuiser d'avantage et préserver leur énergie et chakra pour leurs combats respectifs contre leurs cibles, les ninjas d'Oto n'utilisent en effet aucune attaque spéciale. Le combat se résume alors en esquives et taijutsu. De son côté, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup décisif, Kimimaro est déstabilisé par un bruit provenant de l'étagère à chapeaux derrière lui. Un chakra puissant semble émaner de la personne à l'origine de ceci. Un instant d'hésitation et Kimimaro se retrouve sous l'emprise de deux des huit ninjas, la tête écrasée sur le sol et immobilisé.

Ninjas du son : Kimimaro !!

Les ninjas du son, surpris cèdent à leur tour.

Alors qu'ils étaient maîtrisés, huit shurikens sont lancés depuis l'étagère à chapeaux en direction des ninjas de Suna. Ces derniers les parent aisément grâce à leur kunais mais sont très vite intrigués par une chose : un serpent blanc, rampant sur le sol, les approche. Cette minute d'inattention laisse une opportunité à nos mercenaires qui se détache de leur emprise, les écartent et reculent de même.

Les ninjas d'Oto sont alors à nouveau réunis.

Kidomaru (s'étirant): J'crois qu'je suis un peu rouillé.

Tayuya : Ecoutez, je pense avoir une idée.

Kidomaru : T'essaies de te rattraper ? Te foire pas cette fois-ci.

Tayuya (tentant de rester calme) : Hum … Et si on se faisait attraper ?

Kidomaru : Je savais qu'il fallait pas t'écouter.

Ukon : Merci pour cette grande idée !

Tayuya : Non mais écoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin, bande d'ignares !

Kimimaro : Alors, abrège. Je crois que la situation va devenir assez délicate.

En effet, si les ninjas ennemis n'attaquaient plus, c'est qu'ils attendaient des renforts.

Ukon : Ils se multiplient !!

Tayuya : Bon, si on se fait attraper, on sera directement menés à la prison se trouvant sous le quartier général : et donc à Gaara ! Il serait plus prudent de ne pas se disperser pour l'instant.

Kimimaro : Vu la situation actuelle, je pense que tu as raison.

Kidomaru : Mais comment on fera pour s'échapper ?

Kimimaro : Ukon, détache-toi de ton frère il s'occupera de nous libérer le moment venu.

Ukon, le poncho sur le dos, se rapproche petit à petit du stand le plus proche et y pénètre. Il s'abaisse derrière le comptoir et libère Sakon. Au même moment, leurs trois autres compagnons se faisaient capturer sans aucune résistance. Les ninjas de Suna ne perdent pas de temps, se dirigent vers Ukon et avant d'arriver au comptoir, l'un d'entre eux annonce:

Ninja de Suna 1 : Eh toi ! Tes amis sont entre nos mains, sors d'ici sans résistance, tu n'as aucune chance les renforts sont arrivés.

Ukon obéit, il sort du stand, son poncho sur le dos, laissant son siamois accroupi et caché. Les quatre ninjas sont arrêtés et conduits au quartier général.

De son côté, Sakon se métamorphose en jeune homme, habillé avec les vêtements traditionnels de Suna, et rejoint la foule. Il suit discrètement le cortège de Juunins escortant ses amis.

Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kidomaru et Ukon, enchaînés les uns aux autres par des chaînes les empêchant d'utiliser leur chakra, sont finalement jetés brutalement en prison.

Ninja de Suna 2 : Restez tranquilles jusqu'au jugement du Kazekage vous concernant.

Kidomaru (d'un air intéressé et un peu sadique): Ah ! Nous allons rencontrer le Kazekage ?

Ninja de Suna 2 : Silence !

Le temps passe alors lentement dans cette lugubre prison. Assis sur ce sol humide et froid, l'attention se tourne vers Kimimaro, semblant quelque peu préoccupé.

Tayuya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kimimaro ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Ukon : En même temps, je dois admettre que le sol n'est pas très confortable.

Tayuya : On se passera de tes pseudo-commentaires !

Kimimaro : Ce bruit….

Tayuya et Ukon oublièrent leur querelle en l'espace d'une seconde.

Tayuya, Kidomaru et Ukon : Hein ?

Kimimaro : Les shurikens, le serpent … Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**Fin du Chap 3**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
